Financial Summary
scenario.]] The Financial Summary window is one that every successful Tycoonist uses at least once during the course of a scenario. It is most commonly used to manage your loan, however, it summarizes your profits and expenditures in monthly increments. You can access this page through the relevant tabs, or by pressing the 'F' key. Categories Summarized Ride Construction How much you've spent building Rides and Shops. When rides or stalls are demolished, this is shown as a positive number in the Ride Construction category. This is not a recurring expense - it only occurs when the player causes it. Ride Running Costs How much it is costing you to run your rides. This loss is countered by either ride tickets or entry to the park paid by guests. This is a recurring expense and is assessed twice per month - near the middle of the month, and again at the end. Land Purchase How much you've spent purchasing Land or Construction Rights. This expense only occurs when the player buys land or rights. Land cannot be sold once bought, so this number is always negative on the Financial Summary. Landscaping How much you've spent on landscaping. Scenery expenses include addition of trees, gardens, paths and path fixtures, land and water adjustments, and changes made to landscape type. If certain scenery objects are deleted (scenery typically not including trees or greenery), they will provide a refund which is displayed as a positive number in this line. Additionally, deleting paths will yield $10 per path segment (regardless of how much it cost to lay the path), which is also recorded in this line. Park Entrance Tickets How much money you're making, charging entrance to the park. Note that this amount may be negatively affected by Half-Price Admission or Free Admission advertising campaigns. Ride Tickets How much you're making from rides. Note that this amount may be negatively affected by Free Ride Ticket promotions, especially if giving out free tickets for a popular and profitable ride. Shop Sales Gross profit from sale of non-food or beverage items - umbrellas, maps, souvenirs, clothing, etc. Shop Stock Overhead and stock costs for purchase of the items listed above. Different products have different prices per unit, which are reflected here. If a player is charging less for an item than its initial cost, the player is operating at a loss. Food/Drink Sales Gross profit from sale of food and drinks. This amount may be negatively affected by Free Food or Drink marketing promotions. Food/Drink Stock Overhead and stock costs from the sale of food and drinks. Each food and drink item has a different cost per unit. Staff Wages How much your staff is costing you. Amount paid to each employee is set by the game and is non-negotiable, except in RCT3, where the player can adjust the wages manually.. One-quarter of the total amount is paid, four times in each month. Marketing How much you're spending on marketing for your park. The rates are dependent on the type and duration of advertisement chosen. Research How much research for your park is costing you. This rate is set by the player in the Research funding window, and ranges from zero to $400 per month. One-quarter of the rate is assessed at a time, four times throughout the month. Loan Interest How much interest you are paying for your loan. In RollerCoaster Tycoon 2, your percentage interest rate is displayed near the loan amount; a higher interest rate means that more money will be paid out each month in interest when your park owes money. One-quarter of the total amount is paid, four times in each month. Loan It is almost certain that during the course of running your park, you will come to a point where you either run into the red or do not have sufficient funds to complete a task, such as build a ride, path or piece of scenery, etc. When this happens, you may find yourself borrowing money from the bank through the 'loan' option in the financial summary window. Most parks already have a loan, the typical one being $10,000. You may choose to borrow more money, and when you can afford it, pay it back. You can borrow money in $1,000 increments. Much like in real life, each month you have outstanding loan debt, you have to pay interest on it. You are also limited with how much money you can borrow; this limit is different in different parks. After a certain amount, the bank will refuse to lend you any more money, and so you must rely on your park to bring in any money, and if you're running a loss, your best chances are starting again. Park Value :Main article: Park Value The park value is the collective worth of all rides and attractions within the park. The value increases when new rides and attractions are built, decreases when rides or attractions are demolished, and gradually decreases otherwise, based on the age of the existing rides and attractions. A long-term graph of park value is available under one of the tabs at the top of the financial summary window. Company Value The company value is the approximate monetary value of all assets. It can be determined by adding the amount of cash on hand to the park value. If a park owes money, the amount of cash on hand will be negative; if the amount of money owed exceeds the park value, then the company value will be negative. While company value is not included in any scenario goals, it is recorded on the scenario selection list when a scenario is completed, thus offering the challenge to re-complete the scenario with a higher company value. Category:Descriptions